Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines
Here is a list of guidelines to follow: *Please do not vandalize. Vandalism will result in a permanent ban. Vandalism of any kind is NOT tolerated. *If you hate Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures, you should not be here. Get off this wiki and go somewhere else. The Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures wiki is for people who enjoy Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures or would like to learn more about Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. We don't care about hateful opinions. If you speak out about hating the show you will be banned for a year, or until you mature. Criticisms are okay, and questions regarding shows content are okay. But hate will not be tolerated under any circumstances, and if there's an inkling sign that you hate BKA you will automatically be banned. *Please do not restore previously deleted pages without consulting with an admin first. If you are not sure what has been previously deleted, check out the . *If an admin asks you to not do something or to follow a specific wiki format, please be respectful and listen to the admin. If you feel like the formatting should be a different way, discuss your concerns with the admin before going ahead and changing any kind of formatting on a page! *Please source the fanart if you upload any, and upload to the Fan Art page. You can source the fanart by putting the name of the artist and the website its on in the title of the file. If you're not sure how to do this, speak to #1 admin / BKA wiki adoptive owner RGL Victor The Great and he will work with you on getting a proper source for the fanart. Not properly sourcing fanart will result in a warning and if it persists more than 3 times it'll result in a suspension from this wiki. *Do not use curse words please! This is a wiki for a children's show, please refrain from using harsh language. If you do use it, your comment will be edited with a nice word in its place, and a warning. If it keeps persisting it will result in a suspension and eventually a ban if you still haven't learned your lesson. *If you have any problems, questions, comments, etc. do not hesitate to contact RGL Victor The Great or Jahudo. *Please no transcripts on the episode pages! *Do not create fake episode pages. We understand if you had gotten the information from Wikipedia or another source and then it turned out to be false. However, it is intolerable if you just make a random episode with a gibberish title and clearly fake information. If you create a fake episode page that was not announced by a valid source, you WILL be banned. *Furthermore, if you add made up or non-canon information to the pages (I.E. making up the long lost brother of Betsy or adding Kenji and Mrs. O' Connor are definitely in a relationship), YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR UP TO A YEAR WITH NO WARNING! If you add something new and you are not an admin, you need to give sources for what you are putting in. If you want to make fanfiction about Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures, we are making an Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Fanon Wiki so you can make fanon stuff about BKA. *Please do not add redundant information to the trivia pages. Redundant information would be things such as plot summary of the episode and count down information such as "This character has done this (x) times". *Be nice, make good and factual edits, and have fun! : *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Strike System *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Crime_and_Punishment *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Fan Art and Official Concept Art Policies *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Hate Speech and Hate Propaganda Policy *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/Category Policies *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures Wiki:Guidelines/User Page Policy Category:Policy